bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Jenny Tinkler
|image = |Gender = Female |Age = |Hair Color = Blonde |Eye Color = Black |Birthday = |Height = |Weight = |Address = Minnesota (former) The Palm Woods (former) |Occupation(s) = Singer |Aliases = |Family = |Friends = Carlos Garcia Kendall Knight Logan Mitchell James Diamond |Relationships = |Pets(s) = |Enemies = |Interests = |Education = |Talent = Singing |Weaknesses = |First appearance = Big Time Audition |Last appearance = Big Time Fans |Portrayed By = Sammy Jay Wren }} Jenny Tinkler (Sammy Jay Wren) grew up with the boys in Minnesota, and has been best friends with them since Pre-K. However, they have quite an interesting history. Jenny has been said to have given James the first ever paper cut that required surgery, and later they were lab partners, which somehow resulted in James losing his hair. Jenny is very accident prone, to the point where no one questions why firemen are constantly in her wake. Despite being dangerously clumsy, she is overall a very sweet girl, and there is rarely a time when there is not a huge smile on her face. Her dream is to become the lead singer of a band. Back in choir, though, she was a horrible singer, and on top of that, hurt people. She auditioned for Gustavo Rocqué in Big Time Audition, but was denied becoming the next Gwen Stefani, much to her dismay. Later, in Big Time Fans, soon after Big Time Rush became popular, Jenny sent them a letter saying she was their biggest fan and asking if they could help her achieve her dream of being a singer. Carlos promised her yes, and invited her to Rocqué Records. During her time there, she trashed an elevator, broke a water main, ruined Mr. Bitters' favorite pen (by stabbing his hand with it), started 3 fires, blew a hole in the wall, and fell through the floor twice - among many other things. The boys at first attempted to change her dream, but after discovering that singing lessons had given her incredible vocal talent, they sent her on a Canadian tour with Guitar Dude. Unfortunately, she destroyed the van. The boys then set her up with an audition for international agents looking for American talent. But being wrapped in bubble wrap had virtually no effect on Jenny, and she caused an explosion that hospitalized the agents. Eventually Jenny was accepted by Death Smash, the world's most destructive band, after they lost their lead singer, whom they loathed. The band loved her, and believed that she could give them the younger fan base they were looking for. Trivia Gallery Jennydeathsmash.png|Jenny, lead singer of Death Smash. jennynextgwenstefani.png|Jenny being dragged out by security in Big Time Audition. AND_BIRDS_WILL_FLYYYYY!!!.png|Jenny in freshman choir. Jennytoast.png 149.jpg Normal 025.jpg 166kjjh.jpg 400sasc.jpg 427.jpg 429.jpg 434as.jpg 447.jpg 455.jpg 538yyg.jpg 616.jpg Jenny Tinkler ImAStar.png|I'm a star! Jenny BT Audition-5.png Jenny BT Audition-4.png Jenny BT Audition-3.png Jenny BT Audition-2.png Jenny BT Audition-1.png Jenny BT Audition.png Jenny, Carlos, and Kendall BT Fans.png Jenny BT Fans-6.png Jenny BT Fans-5.png Jenny BT Fans-4.png Jenny BT Fans-3.png Jenny BT Fans-2.png Jenny BT Fans-1.png Jenny BT Fans.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Two appearances only Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2